


Popcorn

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: PJO drabbles [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy forgot to buy popcorn for movie night, so he has to make it instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popcorn

_It’s movie night tonight Seaweed brain._  
  
Who’d have thought that just one text could send him into a panic? It was Percy’s turn to set up movie night, but he didn’t have time to go buy popcorn (because he was a kelp head and forgot).  
  
He was on the verge of pulling out his hair when a sudden thought struck him. The DIY popcorn! Annabeth normally made it when it was her turn for movie night, but it shouldn’t be too hard to do, right…?  
  
He raced to the kitchen, flinging open cupboard doors and yanking things out of the way to grab what he needed. Popcorn, check. Oil, check. Pan, check. Hob… yeah, he had to swipe his homework off of it. He was kind of hoping that one day he’d set it on fire and then he wouldn’t have to do it.  
  
Um, how did she start it…? Oil in the pan, right, right. Oh, wait, that didn’t look like enough and HEY that was probably way too much but he was in a rush now because she’d be here in about seven minutes.  
  
Turn on the hob at about… actually, he didn’t know what she turned it on too, but five looked fine, that would do. Now, did she normally wait to put in the popcorn or not? He could call her, but then she’d just call him a seaweed brain, and he wanted to prove that he could do it!  
  
So in went the popcorn and on went the lid, and Percy walked leisurely to their bedroom to fetch a film. His night, his film, so Finding Nemo it was. He couldn’t find it though, so he rifled around under the bed for maybe five minutes before he heard the sound of the door unlocking.  
  
Dammit, he hadn’t found the film yet! He sprinted to the hallway to greet her with a bear hug, but he was cut off by the wild wailing of the fire alarm.  
  
"The popcorn!" he remembered suddenly.  
  
Annabeth’s winning smile turned into a deadly glare. “Seaweed brain…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the popcorn incident earlier. Actual physics of it was I spilled oil down the side of the pan and had it turned on too high. I don’t think we can use that pan again… Then again, two good goes out of three ain’t bad!


End file.
